Devotion
by Fair Lady Miriel
Summary: Rating to be safe. Haldir is gravely wounded at Helms Deep, and Legolas, his lover, is devastated. Can he help him surivive the crucial night after the battle? Will he live? Fluff, slash, 1 chapter. REPOST!


Hello all. This is yet another in my "moment" series. Moments from the movies, that is. But edited by me!  
  
Please review this.  
  
It's when Haldir is injured by Uruk Hai, but it's at the end of the battle and Legolas saves him. Slash/fluffiness.  
  
I know that this doesn't happen in the book.  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I let an arrow fly into the heart of a large Uruk Hai swordsman. Black blood spurts out of the wound, soaking the dead elves and men below.  
  
We have been fighting for hours. It is past dawn, and now Gandalf and Eomer have come to aid us. There is more hope now, as many of the Uruks have started to flee. Stubborn ones remain, however.  
  
I was surprised last night as I saw Haldir, my lover, leading an army of elves to help us. As I walked out of the fortress of Helm's Deep, there he was, greeting King Theoden.  
  
Aragorn was as glad as I to see him. Haldir and Aragorn embraced, and I longed to hold my love as well. But that would've led to much more intimate acts of love.  
  
Jerking back to reality, I look to where my love is fighting relentlessly. I destroy an Uruk advancing me with my white knives quickly, and then looking again toward Haldir, as he seems to have stopped fighting. I narrow my eyes.  
  
He is clutching his side. Fear blossoms in my heart, and I flee to where he is fighting. I kill everything in my way.  
  
When I reach him, he is barely standing. He just finished off an Uruk, and was the last in the general area.  
  
Haldir is covered in blood, and to my horror, it is his own. He looks at me, his eyes full of pain, before fainting into my waiting arms.  
  
At the surprise of my love's wound, I did not noticed that the Uruk Hai have run into the forest. I know what will become of them. The trees will destroy them.  
  
Haldir's breathing is now dangerously shallow. I cradle him in my arms as I sprint to my bedroom.  
  
As I reach the door to my chambers, Haldir looks paler than I have ever seen. I know he is suffering from blood loss and terrible pain.  
  
I gently lay Haldir on my bed, after removing his blood stained armor. I shudder at the wound on his side. It is large and devastating. If I did not work quickly, it could steal my lover's life like the whisper of a cool breeze detaching a leaf from its tree, and whisking it into the shadow.  
  
After removing my own armor so I can move more easily, I then remove my lover's shirt quickly, and gasp at what I see.  
  
The wound is enormous and bleeding profusely. I stifle a cry at Haldir's condition.  
  
As my life depended on it, and it really did, I run to get a basin of water heated. After it's over the fireplace, I gather bandages and healing herbs.  
  
I cannot do anything but wait as the water heats unbearably slow. I walk over to where my lover lies, paler than Ithil herself.  
  
I sit down beside him and stroke his brow. His forehead furrows, but then relaxes into my touch. He is burning with fever, but I endure the heat on my hand as I continue to caress the silken skin.  
  
Finally the water is hot, and I bring the basin over to the table by the bedside, and dip a soft cloth into the steaming water. I delicately bathe the wound, wincing at my lover's hiss.  
  
After I cleaned the wound, I searched for the correct herbs to treat the slash. I select athelas and a few other herbs, and grind them to make a paste in a mortar and pestle I found.  
  
Tenderly, I spread the mixture over the enormous injury. Haldir whimpers helplessly  
  
at the pain, and it tears at my heart. But finally the wound is dressed, and Haldir rests  
  
on my bed in an uneasy sleep.  
  
I bathe his face with athelas water, cleaning away the blood and soothing his fever.  
  
All I can do now is wait.  
  
Through the night, I sat by my lover's side. I worry about him, as his healing cycles  
  
aren't working as they should be.  
  
Around midnight, Aragorn stops at my door and knocks gently. I know he is aware of what happened.  
  
I softly ask him to come in. He enters, and his face is weary and worried looking.  
  
"How is he?" he questions softly. I smile sadly.  
  
"As best as he can be." I answer brokenly, the sad smile disappearing from my face.  
  
Aragorn looks crushed. We are wonderful friends, the three of us, and I know he fears for us both. Haldir, because of his wound, and me, if Haldir perishes.  
  
Aragorn nods, before placing his hand on my shoulder. I grasp it back, gently. "I love  
  
him, Aragorn." I whisper.  
  
"I know." Aragorn replies. He then leaves, leaving me to cry upon my Haldir's chest.  
  
It's morning. I awoke with my head on Haldir's silky breast, and I jumped up.  
  
Haldir is breathing more deeply, and he is not sweating as badly. I lay a hand on his brow, expecting heat. But the head of my lover is pleasantly cool.  
  
I smile for the first time in hours. I gently undress his side, and inspect the gash.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. The gash is already closing, and it is not infected. I grab my  
  
lover's hand, and hold it to my face. It is warm, when last night is was icy cold.  
  
Haldir groans softly. He is shifting slightly, but flinches as his side makes contact with  
  
the bed.  
  
I stroke his cheek once more, whispering to him in elvish. And the eyes, the eyes that I had seen closed for the longest period of time I had ever experienced with him, open  
  
slowly.  
  
The violet-blue eyes of my lover sparkle, and he glances up at my face. "Legolas." he whispers. His voice is the sweetest thing I had ever heard. It sounds exhausted, but it holds the warmth and love it has always been possessed of.  
  
"Haldir." I whisper back, not even trying to stifle the tears that fall from my eyes.  
  
He lifts one of his slender hands and brushes them away. He smiles, his rosy, full lips upturned.  
  
I grin back, and kiss my lover's hand, before lowering my head and kissing his brow  
  
softly.  
  
I then move down to his lips, tenderly brushing them with my own. He smiles wider,  
  
caressing my cheek.  
  
"Welcome back, my love." I say to him. He laughs softly. "I never left."  
  
Please review. Please please! 


End file.
